Gaara's Turn
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: I looked about, and found almost no Gaara-centric fics. Decided to write one!/ What do you get when you have a bro-con Temari and a class full of rambunctious teenage girls who have no problem looking past his usual... Gaara'ness? Find out, as I send them to Mahora. Starts before the Kyoto trip.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it dun belong to me. I make no money from writing this. Also I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. Ken Akamatsu owns that one I think.

…

This one came to me because I don't think anyone's really made a good Gaara-centric crossover. Well, here's my shot at it.

Warning. This story will contain lemons, as well it will contain incest of the Temari/Gaara variety. If you don't like such things, or if you do but don't like that pairing, I implore you to not read any further.

Also, gimme some hints as to who you'd like to see paired with the redheaded Kage besides Temari.

…

Within the Kage Tower of Sunagakure no Sato, sitting behind his desk while his sand held pencils with which he was completing his paperwork, the Kage himself sat looking over a request form for an S-rank mission that requested him specifically. Well, not so specifically as to know his name, simply the Kazekage.

Not many quests like that popped up, and among the few S-ranks that came into the village, ones that requested the acting Kage to participate were even rarer. Of course, he couldn't deny the request either, due to the village needing the money, but that didn't mean he couldn't take some time to think on it.

Ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Suna had seen a surplus of missions, though a great majority of them still went to the other four great Hidden Villages.

Sighing softly, Gaara blinked as a pair of hands were placed on his shoulders, knowing who it was since his sand hadn't immediately surged up to knock the person away. Shukaku and the spirit of his mother never seemed to harm this one.

"Temari, something you need…?"

Getting a huff, the older girl laid her chin atop his head, her chest pressing against the back of his neck, drawing a faint flush to his cheeks. He was still getting used to how affectionate his older sister was with him. Kankuro only seemed to draw her ire, and he had been puzzled as to why she was so affectionate with him.

It wasn't as if she had a lack of males that wanted her.

Oh wait, he kept chasing them away… No matter. It wasn't too troublesome to deal with her affections, still new to him as they were. He could still remember clearly when both his siblings had held naught but terror before him…

"I can't just hang out with my favorite little brother?" She asked playfully, turning her head to rest her cheek atop his own head, smiling as the boy shook it softly. "I suppose that's not a problem then…"

Humming, Temari took a chance to look down at her little brothers desk, finding the mission request form there, skimming over it. "Ah, so we have one of those, huh? When do you plan on going?" She asked, concern coloring her voice, as well as a hint of something else he couldn't quite place.

"I leave tonight… If you'd like, you may come with me. I could always use the company, if not the help…"

Giving a particularly girlish squeal, Temari hugged her little brother and kissed the top of his head, before disappearing in a swirl of wind to go get ready, leaving her little brother slightly stunned. Even through his hair he could feel the softness of his sisters lips.

Shaking his head, he left a sand clone to finish up his paperwork while he walked over to a closet he had within his office, putting together a pack filled with scrolls containing his supplies for long term missions. He could still remember when his friend, Naruto, had helped him learn some sealing. It was good time spent with his friend, and a nice way to relax after the war.

Turned out he had a knack for the art of sealing, and was already better at it than most in his village. Having chronic insomnia helped with allocating time to practice and learn.

Placing his pack on his back, Gaara walked back to his desk and hastily yet properly finished up his paperwork. It wouldn't due to overload Kankuro with a full load on the night he took over as acting Kazekage while he was gone.

…

Gaara sat with his arms crossed, seated next to his sister whom had his head pulled to her chest, running her fingers through his hair as they sat on the train. This strange world proved very tiring for him in its newness, though his sister proved to adapt to it quickly. Maybe it was all the girls giving him looks for his seemingly exotic appearance that was only helping in irritating him.

Just as well, once the train stopped so did the stares, as all the girls on the train rushed off, leaving Temari and Gaara alone to themselves, though they too soon stood and disembarked from the high speed vehicle.

"So, are you excited to be here? From the look of things there's going to be lots of girls~." Temari teased, getting only a grunt from Gaara, before he placed a hand on her shoulder and moved them away in a swirl of sand.

…

Appearing in front of a large building, Gaara strode forward, opening the door and holding it for his sister, as was only gentlemanly.

"Why thank you sir Gaara~."

Humming softly, Gaara followed his sister inside, moving in front of her and leading her down the halls. Thankfully, they'd been given detailed instructions on where to go and who it was they were meeting here. Their contact was to be one Takahata Takamichi.

However, it seemed meeting up with him hadn't come along, as they arrived at the doors to the headmasters office without preamble or incident.

 _Knock knock knock._

Hearing an aged voice call them in, Gaara once more held the door for his sister, before walking in himself and crossing his arms over his chest as he beheld the incredibly old man sitting behind the desk at the end of the room.

Their eyes met, and the aura of two leaders exuded from them, before the man smiled and beckoned them forth.

"So so, it seems you've come, Kazekage-sama. I'm pleased that you could make it, though I surely wasn't expecting someone so young. You must be quite powerful."

Giving only a nod, Gaara inspected the man, having to restrain his eyebrows from twitching at the sight of the mans' own eyebrows. The horrors they brought…

"I am as powerful as I need to be to protect my people. Now what exactly is this mission about, the scroll sent to me did not have those exact details."

Admiring the young Kazekage's conviction, the old man nodded, clearing his throat. "Ahem. My name is Konoe Konoemon. I could not risk the mission scroll being intercepted, so I withheld the exact info of the mission so as to keep it secret and safe."

"Your mission, mister Kazekage, is to protect the students of a certain class whilst they are on their trip, and for a while after. In particular, my granddaughter is in need of the most protection, and I would like it to be a priority that nothing happen to her."

Sighing softly, Gaara unfolded his arms and put one at his hip, thinking for a moment as his sister stood at attention behind him and to his right just so. To protect a class of children on a class trip…

"I take it you expect some kind of danger that would make my presence necessary. Talk."

Hearing the tone of the boys voice, Konoemon nodded quite eagerly, "Yes, but before that, what do you know of… Magic."

Gaara couldn't stop his eyebrows from rising at the mention of Magic, before he shook his head. "I know of it, yes, but no one in the Elemental Nations practices it. And the citizens at large are not aware of its existence. To some, Ninjutsu is magic even."

Nodding and stroking his beard, Konoemon continued, "This school is host to several magicians, teachers, students. Your duty will be to cooperate with them until the trip. To that end, I am making you the assistant teacher for one Negi Springfield, whom just started here about a month ago. During the trip however, your main duty will be the protection of the class at large, and my granddaughter Konoe Konoka."

"Very well. Is there anything else I should know before the one behind the door shows me where I shall be working?"

Raising his own horrendously large eyebrows, Konoemon nodded and gave a small sigh. "Yes, I would like it if you could keep the fact that you are a ninja a secret."

"I refuse." Gaara spoke outright, Temari looking a bit miffed behind him as well.

Sighing, the old man simply nodded, "I see I see, I thought as much. Then, perhaps, could you withhold any special skills you may have till absolutely necessary? Magic it may not be, but anything to flashy will be bound to draw attention."

Well, he could give the man that at least.

"Very well. I shall withhold my Jutsu till such a time that they be needed. However, I shall be the deciding factors on if it is needed or not."

"That's all I can ask. I realize I don't have enough political clout with your people to make such requests, I simply thought I would make the attempt. Can't blame an old man for trying! Ohohohoho~."

…

Temari and Gaara now stood with another man, their contact Takahata, whom had them before a door, talking to a child of all things. This was the teacher he was to assist? He must have been quite something.

"Gaara-sama, you may enter now."

Nodding, Gaara entered first, followed quickly by his elder sister, whom took up a position behind and to the right of him once more, standing at attention. She was in the henge of her younger self, and was to be introduced as a new student, while he was, as expected, to be the assistant to the child teacher.

"E-everybody, please quiet down. It seems we're getting a surprise! W-would you two introduce yourselves please?"

Stepping up first, Temari gave the room the peace sign, "Yo! My name is Sabaku no Temari, I come from a small desert tribe far far away. Nice to meet you!"

Being assigned a seat, the girl promptly took it and looked just a little smug at getting to do something before her brother.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I also hail from the same desert tribe as Temari, whom is my sibling."

The class was silent for a moment, some of them put off by the boys tone, though they soon let their curiosity win out, surging forth only to be stopped by a giant fan blocking their path. "Woah woah woah, hold up! The only one who gets to glomp my precious brother is me!"

To prove her point, Temari caught her older/younger brother in a hug, tugging his head to her chest, once more drawing a flush to his cheeks.

Some of the girls let out little 'Awww's, while one in particular gave out a perverted giggle more in line with Jiraiya. Then a red headed girl with a hairstyle reminiscent of Shikamaru stood up, holding a note pad and a pen, "Well then well then, My name is Kazumi, and I'm the reporter for class 1-A. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

Shaking his head, Gaara motioned for the girl to continue, not really minding that Temari still had his head held to her chest, and didn't seem to plan on letting go any time soon.

"You said your name is Gaara right? I'm assuming the no Sabaku part is a family name or a tribe name right?"

"It is a family name. It is shared between us two and our older brother Kankuro."

"Right right, now, how old are you?"

"I am seventeen."

"What's with the gourd you have at your hip?"

"It holds sand. It… reminds me of home for when I am gone for long periods of time." He fibbed smoothly.

"Got any hobbies?"

"Yes. I like to do battle, and I like to garden. I cultivate cacti."

This got attention, several girls glancing at him and his stance. It did seem quite guarded.

"Oh? Are you strong?"

"I am the strongest among my tribe. In truth, I am its leader."

This brought shock to the group of girls, that one so young could be the leader of an entire tribe of desert dwellers. Either the tribe was weak, or this kid was seriously strong.

"R-really now… It's leader?"

"I did not stutter. I am the strongest of my village's warriors. The sands of the desert are my territory…"

"L-let's end the questions here for now…"

…

Short chapter, I know, but I got serious writers block from no encouragement. I need reviews, even if it's just to tell me you hate it. Everything helps.

Where mah reviewin peeps at?!


End file.
